In which Kuroko Tetsuya fights for his boyfriend with his boyfriend
by RPitU
Summary: In which Kuroko Tetsuya fights for his boyfriend with his boyfriend. (Or The Five Times Akashi Seijuro Fought for Akashi Seijuro with Kuroko Tetsuya)


Synopsis: In which Kuroko Tetsuya fights for his boyfriend with his boyfriend.

(Or The Five Times Akashi Seijuro Fought for Akashi Seijuro with Kuroko Tetsuya)

* * *

One fine morning, Akashi Seijuro woke up with heterochromatic eyes of red and gold. It just so happened that that fine morning, his lover/boyfriend, Kuroko Tetsuya, happened to be present.

* * *

It should not have come as a surprise, really, taking into account his other self's obsession with victory ("you aren't in the position to judge, being almost just as victory-oriented yourself," Midorima interjected, indignant), which most definitely includes exacting dominance over him.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," his other self said, " I would like you to stay away from Seijuro."

Kuroko raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"Akashi-kun?"

Looking over his shoulder, Kuroko sighed. In replacement of the usual red eye sat a gold one in all of its innate glory.

"I will not repeat myself again. I wish for you to refrain from coming into a 30-metre radius of Seijuro" ("Eh, Aka-chin, you switched personalities again?" Murasakibara interrupted.).

"I'm afraid that that will not be possible, Akashi-kun, for I am dating you."

Kuroko didn't mind. That was simply his boyfriend's other self launching a particularly vicious diatribe against him. Usually, a red eye would turn gold, a few hints were dropped and the gold eye would revert itself back to red, and Akashi-kun would continue their initial conversation without breaking a sweat.

"Tetsuya, what have I said about defying me? I am absolute."

Kuroko exhaled at his boyfriend's declaration; regarding it as a mere foible in his behavior (not that Kuroko would proclaim it aloud, but it was a rather adorable one).

"Hai, hai, Akashi-kun."

"Tetsuya, are you patronizing me?"

Before Kuroko had the chance to respond, Akashi said,

"I will have to take my leave now. Mark my words."

And the gold eye turned red.

"Kuroko?"

"Good morning, Akashi-kun."

Akashi smiled.

Score:

Kuroko: Akashi #2 = 1:0

* * *

"Ne, Akashi-kun, in terms of preference, who would you choose? Your other self or me?"

"What kind of question is that, Kuroko? I'm certain that the answer is obvious."

Kuroko blinked and cocked his head to one side.

"If I liked my other self more, why would I date you?" Akashi 'elaborated'.

Kuroko inwardly smirked.

Score:

Kuroko: Akashi #2= 2:0

* * *

Akashi #2 furrowed his eyebrows irritably. Experiencing defeat during the Winter Cup was enough for him. Defeat was humiliating; defeat was for the weak. And weak he was not. He would have to overthrow Tetsuya from his high pedestal and put him in his place - the place where all peasants belonged to.

It would be hard to get Seijuro alone those days; Tetsuya would always be by his side to prevent him from making any advances. Therefore -

"Ryouta."

"Akashi-cchi! What are you doing here? And did you just address me by my given name!? Which Akashi-cchi are you!? You're certainly not the cute, small Akashi-cchi I know! Wait, let me see your eye! Woah, it's gold! This is simply... Simply - "

With each passing word from Kise's mouth, Akashi #2 grew more and more irritated. He was well aware of Kise's penchant for circumlocution when he decided to enlist his assistance, but irritation was (nearly) uncontrollable (since he was absolute, it was only right for him to be able to control it).

"Ryouta, I would like you to do something for me."

Kise raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"If it's for Akashi-cchi, then of course!"

"Good. I'd like you to distract Tetsuya for an hour tomorrow."

"Distract Kuroko-cchi for an hour tomorrow? Okay!"

"I trust in your abilities. Do not fail me."

Kise nodded like a loyal dog.

That was why he had mixed feelings about humans in general. On one hand, they were so simple to manipulate; so easy to hold subservient; they were so gullible, and that made things convenient for him , but on the other hand, well, it was rather disgusting. They were simply beneath him.

* * *

The next day

Akashi #1 and Kuroko were having breakfast together (A/N: Don't ask what happened to school) while conversing with each other, when Kuroko's phone suddenly rang.

Kuroko pulled his phone out.

"Kise-kun."

"Kuroko-cchi~ How have you been?"

"Kise-kun, if you don't tell me what you are calling for this instance, I will hang up."

"Wahh! Kuroko-cchi, how could you be this mean -ssu!?"

"Allow me to elaborate, Kise-kun. I am currently spending time with Akashi-kun and I will not appreciate any interruptions."

Kise paused.

Then he said, "Kuroko-cchi, Aomine-cchi and Kagami-cchi have started dating!"

"I see. Please do extend my congratulations to them."

While Kise was distracting Kuroko, Akashi #1 and Akashi #2 were having a conversation of their own.

'What do you like about Tetsuya? He is a mere human. Why did you choose to start dating him when he was the one who defeated you? I don't recall ever having been taught to show compassion to our enemies. He is not worthy of you.'

'It may just be because he made me taste defeat that I feel different towards him.'

'That is preposterous! Why have you been swayed by the petty ideals of those surrounding you?'

'...'

'...'

Score:

Kuroko: Akashi #2= 1:2

"For the record, I like Akashi-kun more than anyone else."

"Even more than I like myself?"

Kuroko stared.

Score:

Kuroko:Akashi #2= 2:2

(A/N: In this case, Akashi likes himself in terms of things like self-worth and self-confidence. I suppose.)

* * *

"I love Akashi-kun."

Akashi #2 waited.

"I love you too, Kuroko."

It came down in a blur flurry; the shock shaking the very foundations of his existence.

' _So this is defeat. How cruel_.' (Aomine's self-proclaimed favorite part of the entire story.)

It was defeat, the very bane of existence, the one haunting thought that seemed unfathomable to him.

Letting out a bitter smile, Akashi #2 was reflecting on how ironical the entire situation was - Tetsuya who had made him taste defeat at the Winter Cup the year before had made him taste defeat again.

Defeat was like an inescapable web, slowly creeping it's way to the core of his soul, its insatiable demands incurring insidious effects on him, slowly weaving around him, ensuring that he would never be able to escape it.

' _It's your win, Tetsuya_.'

* * *

Soooooo, how was it? I've been working on this for eons already, and I finally managed to complete it. Also, I think that my writing style changed quite a bit. Reviews are love, and flames will be used to warm hot chocolate!


End file.
